


Limited Engagement

by justthehiddles



Series: Smutty Shakespeare [2]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Chair Sex, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, So is the reader, Teasing, Tom is a Tease, like strip poker, strip shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: After your little interlude at the theater, you are hungry for more.  You call Tom for a rematch at his hotel
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Series: Smutty Shakespeare [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698655
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Limited Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up to Brief Interlude.

You spun the piece of paper in your hand as you stared at the phone sitting on the kitchen counter. The numbers scrawled in a hurried hand taunted you.

“Fuck it.” you muttered as you grabbed your phone and punched in the numbers.

“Hello?” the silken voice answered.

“Um yeah, I don’t if you remember from earlier, but I’m the girl from…” you rambled.

“How could I forget? The Shakespeare scholar.”

Your cheeks heated at his sinful tone as your mind flashed back to that small room.

“Um… well… yeah… and you said that well to call and well… here I am… calling.” You facepalmed yourself. “Idiot.” you muttered away from the phone.

“I said that. Ready for round two?”

“Sure!” your voice squeaked.

“I will text you the address and room number.” You heard his killer smile through the phone.

You grabbed an old takeout menu and pen to scribble down the information Tom gave you, and you repeated it back to make sure you wrote it down correctly. Before you embarrassed yourself any further, you hung up the phone.

Several deep breaths later and a quick shower, you headed out the door. The entire drive over, you wondered what the hell you were doing. This was Tom Hiddleston. God of Mischief. Sex in a Suit. This was a mistake. Monumental mistake. And yet, you continued on.

You parked in the hotel lot and headed straight to the elevator bank at the back of the lobby. The doors opened, and an elderly couple stepped out. You smiled as you stepped past them. If they only knew where I am heading, you thought as the gold doors shut in front of you.

The floors ticked and the ding of the doors shook you from your mind running through all the reasons why you should go home. The doors opened, and Tom’s door stood in front of you. Tom stood in the doorway. His gray henley clung to his lean frame.

“Hello.” he said with a smile. “I got some ice while I waited.”

You noticed the ice bucket in his hand. “You must be planning a big night.” He stepped aside for you enter the room ahead of him.

The door clicked behind the two of you as Tom leaned in. “Oh, I have big plans.” His voice caused your skin to break out into goosebumps. “I hope you studied.”

You turned to face him and gripped his shirt, screwing up your courage. “I hope you studied.” You gave him a little up and down before walking into the hotel room, kicking your heels off. “Ever played strip poker?”

Tom quirked up an eyebrow. “Once or twice, but what does that have to do with Shakespeare?” He moved over to a small bar and pour a drink before offering one for you. You nodded, and he poured a second one.

“Rules are simple,” you took the glass and took a sip of the amber liquid. Whiskey. “One of us give a quote. If the other can’t answer or answers wrong.” You pulled off your earrings and laid them on the table. “we remove an article of clothing.”

Tom moved next to you, fingers running the length of your bare arm. Those damn goosebumps again. “The one with no clothing loses.” He chimed in.

“Or wins. Depending on how you look at it.” Your eyes sparked with desire as Tom brushed past you to sit down on an oversized couch in the corner. “And only the plays, no Sonnets.”

Tom pouted. “Take away all my fun.”

“I need all the advantage I can take.” You sat in a leather club chair next to the couch. “I’m up against a professional.” You set your drink down on the coffee table after taking another swig.

“Ladies first.” Tom gestured for you begin as he drank a quarter of his own drink.

You contemplated your opening play. You leaned forward. “You speak an infinite deal of nothing.”

Tom rubbed his chin. “Much Ado?” his voice uncertain.

Your lips curled into a smile and held out your hand. “A piece of clothing good sir. Merchant of Venice.”

“Fuck.” Tom bent at the waist to reach the ground. “Here.” He threw his sock in your direction.

“Thank you.” You draped the sock over the arm of the chair like a trophy. “Your turn.”

“Better a witty fool, than a foolish wit.”

You furrowed your brow as you scanned your brain for the answer. Tom shifted to the side of the couch near to you. “You are mine.” He commented.

You held up a finger as you pinched the bridge of your nose. “Um… Twelfth Night.”

The smile on Tom’s face faded, and you jumped to your feet in a victory dance. “I shall return with a vengeance, your turn.” he groused from his perch.

This back and forth continued on and on. After thirty minutes, Tom was shirtless, and you sat in your shirt and underwear. Now was not the time to pull punches.

“I burn, I pine, I perish.” you quoted with a grand flourish, having finished your drink and halfway through your second.

“As You Like It.” Tom answered with a smug grin.

You pull him to standing and tugged on the zipper, palming him “These pants are mine. Because the answer is Taming of the Shrew.”

Tom’s head fell backwards, face flushed with arousal. “My mistake.” he hissed.

The pants fell around his knees, and his cock sprung free from the confines of the fabric. You glanced down and back at Tom’s smiling face.

“You’re not wearing any underwear?” Your cheeks hot.

Tom looked down in mock surprise. “It would appear so. Oops. I guess I lost.” He pushed past you to sit the club chair you once occupied. “To victor goes the spoils.” He pulled the pants off entirely, crumpling them in a pile.

“You smug bastard.” you smirked as straddled his waist. His hands gripped your waist tight.

“I might be smug…” Tom whispered as he nipped at your ear. “… But I am not a bastard.”

“If I am the victor. How come I’m doing all the work?” you commented as you ground against his hips.

Tom grinned as his hand slid across your waist to settle between your two bodies. His eyebrows raised. “Oh, you expected me to work? If you insist.”

With a swift flick of his hand, he pulled your panties to the side. You gasped as he guides himself inside you. You moaned at the action.

“Is this what you had in mind?” Tom smirked as he bucks his hips.

“Yes!” you breathed as you gripped his shoulders for support. “Fuck.”

Tom gripped your hips and rocked you in his lap. You lifted almost entirely off of him. Tom whined and hissed when you slid back down slow.

“If you continue that, this will be a brief victory ride.” Tom teased.

You giggled as you sped up, using Tom’s body as leverage. His head fell back against the chair, exposing his throat. You leaned forward to suck on his pulse point. His hands fisted your t-shirt material.

“I’m close, darling.” Tom gasped. “Do you want to cum?”

You nodded, and Tom moved to apply pressure to your clit. You soon tumbled over the edge, clenching around Tom.

“Fuck…” he whispered as he spilled into you.

The two of you stilled, breathing heavy against each other’s sweaty bodies. You groaned as you unseated yourself.

“I need to work out more.” you commented as you reach for your jeans.

“I could help with that.” Tom remarked cheekily. “Why are you getting dressed?”

You turned to see Tom’s brow furrowed. You gestured between the two of you.

“Because it is generally frowned upon to drive home naked?”

Tom stood and grabbed your hand. “What I meant was…” he pulled you close. “… why are you leaving so soon? The night is still young.”

“I don’t want to disrupt the rest of your evening. I am just taking this for what it is.”

Tom reached up to cup your cheek. “What is it?”

You turned your head to avoid his searing gaze. You feared you would lose your nerve. “A booty call. Nothing more.”

Tom leaned in and pressed his lips against yours. His kiss was so tender, you sighed against him. He pulled back for a moment. “You sell yourself short, darling. You are far more than just sex.”

Your eyes watered at his words. “But you will leave and I will be left with nothing more than a few memories.”

“Why does it have to be that way?” Tom asked, wiping an errant tear away. “Stay the night. We can talk about all this and more.”

You nodded, unconvinced.

Tom grinned as he pulled you into a tight hug. “I am enchanted by you, darling. I have no intention under the cover of night with little more than a note on the pillow.”

You gave a slight smile as his words soothed your worries for the time being. “Okay.”

“Now…” Tom ran his hand through his hair. “… I’m not sure about you, but I am famished. How about we order some food and while we wait, we test out the very large shower I have in that bathroom?”

Tom raised a knowing eyebrow.

“I’m not sure. But perhaps I can be persuaded otherwise?” you flirted.

Tom tugged your jeans downward. “I happen to be very persuasive.” Tom pulled you into another searing kiss.


End file.
